Time Given
by sapphirestars
Summary: She was heading to a very important meeting. It was her chance to get them out for good. Akemi/Akai.


_**Time Given**_

_**by magic_truth**_

_**

* * *

**_

"There is no greater woe than in misery to remember the happy time."  
-Dante's Inferno

Click.  
Clock.  
Click.  
Clock.

Her heels moved across the pavement. She had a meeting to get to. It was life changing or it had the potential to be. She could start over. They could start over. It wasn't their fault they were wrapped up in this mess. It hadn't been their choice. If she didn't get them out now, they would never be allowed to leave.

Valentine's Day. She had some chocolate to give to friends stored in her purse. She didn't have any chocolate to give to a potential boyfriend. There was a man she had in mind but he didn't have time for that sort of thing. Neither did she, come to think of it. They barely knew each other anyway.

She shifted her bag to her right shoulder, the left now sore. She would be early to this place. She'd been there before but never past the first couple of floors. That wouldn't be the case today.

"What are you doing over here?" A man called out and she recognized his voice instantly. She stopped and turned. She knew why he was there; it was his job to watch this area.

"I should ask you the same question, Akai." She smiled at him but surreptitiously glanced at her watch. She could not be late. Why did she have to meet up with him now? They were always pressed for time. There was never enough damn time.

Akai gave her a small smile. "You're in a hurry, Akemi." It wasn't a question. They never spoke about it but she suspected he knew about her involvement with the organization. She knew all about him but not officially. Her little sister had told her about a man her superiors feared.

"I'm in a bit of a hurry, yes. What are you up to?" She felt sick to her stomach. If they spotted her here with him, the deal would be off. They wouldn't believe that he'd just walked up to her to chat. She wasn't a high level agent so any spying on her part would be laughed off. Consorting with FBI agents was frowned upon. This moment with him could cost her everything.

"I was just passing by. I can walk you to where you need to get to, if you want. This place is kind of dangerous." His head nodded towards the Black Organization's building. "Better yet, why don't we get a cup of coffee? There's a decent place a few blocks away. We can go in my truck."

"I can't. I have… I have an appointment." She felt a sob in her throat. Of course. _Of course_ he would ask her out today. The worst day possible.

"What kind of appointment?" He took a step closer to her. He was dressed in black but he wasn't menacing. She hadn't known him for long but she knew enough. He was a good person. He had a dark side… but who didn't?

"Oh, it's just something for work. I should probably get going or I'll be late." Akemi replied breezily. She attempted to step around him but he caught her hand.

"What kind of job sends you over here?" Akai's grip on her hand was loose. She could break away easily but this was the longest interaction they had shared. "Maybe you should quit."

She could feel her eyes tearing up. Why did she always have to cry? She looked down. "It's a rough economy." She tried to joke. "I can't argue about the work I get."

"Is it worth it?" He asked quietly. "Akemi, I—"

"I have to go." She looked down at her watch. She had to leave now. "I don't have time." She laughed bitterly. "We never have enough time. Have you ever noticed that?"

Akai gave her a small smile. "Well, I tried to get you to have coffee with me. I have time now."

"But I don't. I wish I'd met you before… actually I can't think of a time it would have been better to meet you." She switched her bag to her left shoulder again. "Call me later, Akai." She started to walk away.

"I'll try." He responded. She stopped and remembered the day. Akemi reached into her purse and handed him the wrapped chocolate she didn't think she would be giving away. "Happy Valentine's Day."

His eyes widened in surprise but he gave her a rare wide smile. "Thank you. I haven't gotten chocolate since high school." He chuckled.

She laughed. "I'm sure you had plenty of admirers. Oh, now I really have to go." She started walking down the street.

"I'll send you a text at least!" Akai called out and she waved without turning. He would probably forget. He was a busy man and more important things than chocolate and a text occupied his mind.

Akai didn't have time for girlfriends. She didn't have time for boyfriends, especially the kind that could ruin her plans. After this meeting, she doubted they'd ever be able to grab that coffee together.

Her eyes began to tear up again and panic filled her throat. What other options did she have?

Akemi's heart pounded as she reached the building's door and she wondered whether this was all a mistake.

She went through the door.

* * *

The End.

A/N: So this idea popped into my head and refused to leave. No goopy romantic Valentine's stuff and it's a little late but I'm really happy with this one. I'm a sad about it too but it's Akemi, so that's to be expected. I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
